


Homemaking [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original plan for returning to England involved fucking around being shellshocked and suffering mandatory post-combat counseling and physical therapy to dissect the shattered mosaic of his feelings. That's not quite how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemaking [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homemaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104358) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Length:** 26:31  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (22.8 MB) | Zipped m4b file (11.7 MB)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/homemaking-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/homemaking-m4b.zip)  
Archive Links: [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/homemaking-0) | [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/homemaking-audiobook-0)

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen desperately in love with the Sherlock fandom. I think there were other things that I was supposed to be doing tonight, but then I had the urge to reread this fantastic fic by Pru and thought what the hell, as long as I'm re-reading... Anyway, I'm thrilled at all the Sherlock podfic that's already out there! Keep it coming, podficcers! I assure you that I am downloading and listening to it all quite gleefully. :D
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
